A Nightmare had just began
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Sesshoumaru has to baby sit a fiveyear old Inuyasha, but luckily he’s aloud to have his girlfriend Kagome over to help. Word of warning… never let Inuyasha have sugar before bed…


Summery: Sesshoumaru has to baby sit a five-year old Inuyasha, but luckily he's aloud to have his girlfriend Kagome over to help. Word of warning… never let Inuyasha have sugar before bed…

**A Nightmare that had just began**

Sesshoumaru had just finished his tutoring in his father's study with his eldest brother Sensei (It isn't his real name but since he's so smart at everything he is called that but anyway) they walked down stairs and Sesshoumaru saw an evil grin on his brother's face.

"What is it Sensei?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

They got down stairs and caught sight of their father Inutaisho and their mother Jen. It looked as if they wanted something from Sesshoumaru so they walked to them and gave a short bow.

"Sesshoumaru your mother, brother and I are going away for a business trip today and will be home tomorrow… umm how I will put this… you have to baby-sit Inuyasha"

"What I had plans today with Kagome" Sesshoumaru shouted

"Well have her sleepover if her parents don't mind"

"What in separate rooms?"

"Of course"

"Father I'm 17 and she's 16 don't you think I'm responsible enough to share a bed with her"

"As long as no funny business"

"Promise"

"Ok then Inuyasha already knows and is in his room, I shall call Miss Higurashi now and see if everything is ok" Jen said. When she returned she told her son the conditions

"Yes it's all fine but she said no taking advantage of each other and NO drinking"

"Fine, when will she be over?"

"In five minutes"

"OK"

"It's funny though"

"What is?"

"As I was talking to Kagome's mother, I could hear Kagome in the background screaming at her mother telling her that she is old enough and all that. See you two are made for each other"

"Yea they both don't listen" Inutaisho laughed. Sesshoumaru gave his father a death glare which caused him to stop. But then Inutaisho couldn't resist teasing his son one more time

"Oh yea when we come home tomorrow we better not see any of your or her clothes on the floor" As he was saying this a 5 year old Inuyasha walked in the room and heard the conversation… he had an evil grin on his face.

"You won't" Sesshoumaru said firmly

"Yea daddy Sesshoumaru isn't messy" Inuyasha added. Sesshoumaru looked at him and knew he was thinking of something evil, but before he could say anything his personal servant Jaken ran in and bowed.

"Prince Sesshoumaru your guest is here"

"Send her in"

"Yes your highness" Then Jaken ran off to fetch Kagome

"What guest?" Inuyasha asked confused

"Sesshoumaru is having Kagome sleep over ok?" Inutaisho explained

"Oh ok I like Kagome" Kagome then entered the room. Jen walked to Kagome and greeted her

"Hello Kagome how are things?"

"Fine thanks" Kagome was about to bow until Jen raised her. "Kagome there is no need to bow, you're practically family anyway."

"Ok"

"Well we shall be off now; we shall see you three in the morning"

"Yea" Then Inutaisho, Jen and Sensei left.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome and jumped into her embrace. "Kagome it's going to be fun with you around"

"Awe thanks Inuyasha"

"Yea we will stay up all night"

"No you won't" Sesshoumaru said as he reached them.

"Big brother why"

"Because father said you have to go to bed at 8:00 like you always do"

"But daddy isn't here and I want to stay up with Kagome"

"No Inuyasha"

"Bully, Kagome tell him"

"I'm not getting involved"

"Ok"

"Inuyasha its 7:00pm go have a bath"

"Fine but I'll be back" He jumped out of Kagome's embrace and ran to the hot springs. Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru and kissed him passionately; he slipped from her lips and kissed her neck. Kagome moaned and he stopped.

"Why did you stop love?"

"If that brat hears us he will make up a story and tell my father"

"Awe Sessh he's not a brat"

"He is"

"Whatever" They were about to kiss again until Inuyasha came running down stairs in a red doggie baby grow (Awe so cute). He tugged Sesshoumaru's leg until he looked at him.

"What Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru asked

"I'm hungry make me something"

"What do you say?"

"Grrrr please Sesshoumaru?"

"Fine come with me" Inuyasha jumped into Sesshoumaru's embrace and he carried his little brother to the kitchen, Kagome followed after them. When they got there Sesshoumaru sat him on the counter and looked in the fridge.

"What do you want to eat Inuyasha?"

"I don't know"

"Well what do you usually eat at this time?"

"Anything I ask like cake, cookies, ice cream…"

"Huh at 7:05pm"

"Yea daddy and Jen don't know"

"Well you're not eating that tonight, you are having something cooked"

"Like what" Sesshoumaru looked in the cupboard and pulled out a pot.

"How about Ramen"

"Yea Sesshoumaru yea… please"

"Ok Inuyasha calm down"

"Yea ok" Sesshoumaru made the Ramen and put it in a bowl; he put Inuyasha on his hip with one hand and carried the bowl with the other. Sesshoumaru sat on the couch, put Inuyasha and the bowl on his lap as it was too hot for Inuyasha to hold. Kagome sat next to her mate as Inuyasha ate; she snuggled close to him and watched Inuyasha trying to use the chop sticks. Sesshoumaru took the chop sticks from Inuyasha's grip.

"What are you doing Sessh?" Inuyasha asked

"You can't use these"

"Yes I can"

"Inuyasha you can't even pick up one noodle"

"Hmm" Sesshoumaru picked some food up and moved it towards Inuyasha.

"Open up I will feed you"

"I can feed myself"

"By the time you get it the food will be cold"

"But I…"

"Come on I'm helping you here" Inuyasha finally let him feed him. After he finished eating it was 08:00pm.

"Inuyasha time for bed"

"Awe, do I have to?"

"Yes"

"Can Kagome sing me to sleep?"

"Ask her"

"Kagome can you-"

"Yes I will Inuyasha"

"Yay" Inuyasha then rushed upstairs and jumped into bed. Kagome was about to follow but was stopped by Sesshoumaru; he pulled her to him and kept her close.

"Sessh is something wrong?"

"No it's just that I haven't seen you in a while"

"I feel the same, I wish we could at least go to school or be tutored together. It hurts sometimes in school to see my friends with their boyfriends; I wish…"

Before she could finish Sesshoumaru pulled her in for a passionate kiss, she returned the favour by leaving his lips and kissing his neck. She knew that was his favourite place to be touched by her. As they continued Inuyasha ran outside of his bedroom door so that he was on the hallway.

"EWW that's sick, I thought you were going to sing to me" Kagome stopped kissing her lover and turned to the infant.

"Coming" She answered. She caught Sesshoumaru's hand and they went upstairs; Inuyasha ran into bed as soon as they entered the room. Kagome sat beside him and began to sing.

_I feel oh, so glamorous  
Lookin' super fabulous  
And sometimes I'm insecure  
Somethin' I can't ignore  
All the flashin' cameras  
Try my best to handle it  
I'm just the girl next door  
I can hear the rumors take ooo..._

All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
but, it's not, not, no it's not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me

They put me down cuz of jealousy  
But I'm not, not I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, no, it's not my world

So many girls be checkin' my style, checkin' mt style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my style but i don't even care!  
"NO"

I move in mysterious,  
Ways that got them curious  
They lookin' at what I'm wearin'  
Standin' on the sidelines staring

Taken' every chance I get  
To find who I'm going with  
And I just wish they'd see  
What I'm like in real life

All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
No, it's not, not, no it's not like that

All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
They put me down cuz of jealousy  
But I'm not, not I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, no, it's not my world

So many girls be checkin' my style, checkin' mt style, checkin' my style  
So many girls be checkin' my style but i don't even care!  
"NO"

What's good I'm weak no longer,In life it's makin me stronger  
What I like I'm a get that  
Like a quick cat, no I won't quit that, you heard me  
You'll findin' that I'm just like you  
And I do the same things you do  
The type of chick that hits spots, in my flip-flops  
Listening to Hip-Hop, you feel me

All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
but, it's not, not, no it's not like that

All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
they put me down cuz of jelousy  
but i'm not, not, I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, no, it's not my world

All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
but, it's not, not, no it's not like that

All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
they put me down cuz of jelousy  
but I'm not, not, I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, it's not my world

_(Ashley Tisdale – Not like that)_

When Kagome finished she looked down and saw the baby Hanyou sleeping, she looked in awe and kissed him on the forehead. Sesshoumaru put the covers on Inuyasha and lit a candle (Inuyasha is afraid of the dark). They left the room and went back downstairs.

They sat on the couch and cuddled close, watching the fire burn. "This is so romantic" Kagome said whilst playing with a piece if her hair.

Sesshoumaru answered by picking her up, putting her on his lap and pulled her in for a tender kiss. They did this for most of the night.

It was 10:00pm and the couple made their way to bed not knowing that Inuyasha was still awake and had an evil plan going on in his head.

"Big brother this is what you get for making me go to bed early; daddies going to kill you" He then grabbed a pile of Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's clothes and threw them on the floor outside the bedroom. Inuyasha then remembered what his father told Sesshoumaru earlier… _'Oh yea when we come home tomorrow we better not see any of your or her clothes on the floor.' _He then ran off to bed and had evil dreams about his brother's punishment.

The next morning Inutaisho, Jen and Sensei returned home. Inutaisho went upstairs and saw Inuyasha run out of his room. "Daddy you're home"

"It's good to see you Inuyasha, have you behaved?"

"Yea but Sesshoumaru hasn't"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha answered by pointing to the pile of clothes on the floor. Inutaisho stormed into the bedroom and woke Sesshoumaru.

"Father you're home?"

"Yea now, get out here now"

"Why"

"Because I don't want to wake Kagome" Sesshoumaru followed his father and closed the bedroom door. When they were out on the hallway Inutaisho pointed to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru I trusted you not to do this; and the sick thing is that you did it with little Inuyasha home. What happened if he ran in whilst you were… you know"

"Father I swear I didn't" Sesshoumaru glanced over his father's shoulder and saw Inuyasha laughing at him.

"Well then Sesshoumaru how did these clothes end up out here?" Sesshoumaru then brought his gaze back to his father's

"How about you check with Inuyasha? He's the one giggling behind you"

"He laughs whenever you have a row"

"Listen we didn't…we" Before Sesshoumaru could continue Kagome walked out of the door and saw her clothes on the floor.

"What are my clothes doing here?" She asked

"My father thinks we…"

"Huh, Inutaisho we didn't I promise. I can even prove it"

"You can" Inuyasha asked after his giggle

"I wasn't even wearing those yesterday; I was going to wear them today. I packed them before I came over"

"I see" Inutaisho replied "I'm sorry for not believing you kids" He then turned around to face Inuyasha.

"Why did you frame your brother?"

"I didn't"

"Inuyasha I can you're lying by looking at your eyes; why did you?"

"Ok because Sesshoumaru wouldn't let me stay up late"

"Inuyasha you shouldn't do things like this it's wrong; apologize to Sesshoumaru and Kagome"

"I'll say sorry to Kagome"

"And Sesshoumaru"

"Ok, sorry Sesshoumaru, sorry Kagome"

"You're forgiven" Kagome said

"Thanks Kagome, do you forgive me big brother" Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru with puppy dog eyes.

"It's not like I have a choice" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Yay" Sesshoumaru then jumped into his brother's arms "Sesshy do you love me?"

"Not if you call me that"

"Say you love me"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"NO"

"WHY"

"Because I'm a boy, boys don't tell one another that they love each other"

"Then who do you say it to"

"Your girlfriends"

"Tell Kagome you love her"

"Why do you want me to say that for?"

"Because I want to"

"Well you can't always get what you want"

"Well take your own advice and say it"

"You little…" Inuyasha jumped out of Sesshoumaru's arms and ran; Sesshoumaru chased after him threatening to kill him. As soon as Inuyasha got down the stairs he jumped in Sensei's arms. Sesshoumaru stopped by Sensei; he just rolled his eyes and looked at his little bros.

"How old are you Sessh?" Sensei asked in a can't-be-bothered attitude

"What's wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru snapped; Sensei wasn't happy at his brother's reaction. He put Inuyasha down, knocked Sesshoumaru to the floor and grabbed his throat.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again" He tightened his grip. Inuyasha got scared and ran to his father and Kagome.

"Daddy Sensei is hurting Sesshoumaru"

"What" Inutaisho looked down and saw everything; his eyes widened in shock and quickly ran to his sons. Kagome followed after him. When Inutaisho got there he threw Sensei off to find an unconscious Sesshoumaru; he then glared at Sensei whilst reaching to check his son's pulse

"He better be living Sensei; what were you thinking?"

"Nobody speaks to me like that"

"That doesn't mean you strangle the life out of them" Inutaisho then checked his pulse "You're lucky he's alive"

"Feh that little brat should have better respect"

"That little brat is your brother who looks up to you"

"…"

"You think you're very grown up… but you have a great deal to learn" As this was being said Sesshoumaru woke to being in Kagome's embraced. He gasped for breath as he was still in pain and needed air; Inutaisho moved to him and helped him sit up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea I will"

"Good, go to bed"

"Huh"

"Just rest for me whilst I call for a healer"

"Dad Kagome's a priestess she can do it"

"Are you capable of doing so Kagome?"

"Yes I'm very experienced; after all my little brother Sota is always cutting himself by running into things"

"I see…" Kagome helped Sesshoumaru upstairs and laid him on the bed whilst taking off his shirt. Next she had some herbs brought to her, crushed them, added water and placed it on Sesshoumaru's wound. As she was doing this he couldn't help but growl in pleasure from her touch; she giggled.

"You like that don't you love?" Kagome laughed

"100 yes"

"Really" Kagome stopped massaging his wound with the herbs and looked at him in a teasing way. "I think I'm all done now"

"No you're not"

"Yep I think I am"

"There are still some herbs in the bowl"

"What's your point" Sesshoumaru growled playfully and pulled Kagome on top of him.

"Listen to your master miko"

"Since when were you my master"

"Since I let you become my mate"

"Hmm, I only wanted to be your mate because I felt sorry for you"

"Sorry for me?"

"Well you are a loner"

"We'll see about that" He pulled her down to his lips and kissed her passionately. When he released her he was proud that he made her breathing harder.

"Evil youkai"

"Too late for complements my dear"

"Don't worry it wasn't meant to be one"

"Oh well, now wench finish your work"

"Wench? I don't think so"

"Would you prefer the word maid?"

"No I would prefer Kagome; Ka-go-me"

"My little miko is getting feisty"

"No your little miko is getting angry"

"Scary" Kagome sighed and continued to massage the herb into her mate's wound. It made her laugh though, one point he would be in so much pleasure like a puppy being scratched or the other point would be that he would be wincing in pain. Then Kagome not taking much notice accidentally hurt him which made him whimpered a little in pain.

"Oh Sessh sorry" Kagome leaned down and kissed and nuzzled his neck "I should have been paying attention"

"Its ok love" Kagome put the herb on him once more and he relaxed under his touch "I could fall asleep with you doing this to me"

"I know you could; too bad I'm almost done" Sesshoumaru made a little puppy cry as if he wanted something which made Kagome look in awe. "I wish you wouldn't do that little puppy dog pout of yours"

"You love it really"

"I know I do, it's just do damn cute and adorable"

"Why do you think I did it? You love stuff like that"

"I love a lot of things"

"I know you do" Kagome giggled, got off him and pulled him into a sitting position. "Kags what are you doing?"

"Just let me do it" Kagome sat behind him and laid him on her chest "Is that cosy?"

"Hmm" She them started massaging her shoulders that made him purr.

"Awe, does Sesshy like that"

"Yea Sesshy does" Kagome kissed him on the neck

"If you sleep like your father asked then I'll keep doing this to you"

"Until I fall asleep"

"Yep" Sesshoumaru let sleep take over him whilst Kagome kept massaging him. Soon after, Inutaisho came up to check on his son.

"Hi Kagome, did you manage to heal him?"

"Yea I did, now he's sleeping like a baby"

"You mean puppy of course"

"Oh yea" Inutaisho left the room and left the couple to rest some more. The next day Sesshoumaru woke up and was healthy again; he played in the garden with Kagome and Inuyasha whilst Sensei was made to clean the dojo.

Suddenly a 28 year old Sesshoumaru woke and shot up on his bed; his 27 year old wife Kagome woke from the movements.

"Sessh what's wrong?"

"Hmm nothing, I just had a dream"

"About what"

"Do you remember when we were kids and we were made to baby-sit Inuyasha?"

"Yea, back before the family feud"

"Yep" Sesshoumaru lay back down and put his arm over his wife. Kagome kissed his neck which made him roll on top of her; before they were going to get intimate there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Kagome said whilst pushing her husband off her. The door opened and there stood a little girl with black hair, amber eyes, dog years and wearing a white bed time kimono.

"What is it Jade?"

"Daddy I had a bad dream" The little girl identified as Jade cried.

"Come on then, you can sleep with us tonight"

"Yay" Jade pounced onto the bed, cuddled up between her parents and drifted off to dream land.

Sesshoumaru looked at his family and smiled. _'My happy family'_ He then joined his daughter and wife in their dreams.

END

**Thanks for reading my fanfic. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
